Talk:Shroud of Silence
This seems a tad weak. An elite version of Blackout that disables your skills for three times as long.--Spawn 10:07, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :Not really, it only disables your spells. So you can still attack with skills. Assassin Spells are few and far between where an elementalist is most likely running ALL spells. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 10:13, 30 June 2006 (CDT) ::Try facing the Thorn Wolves who use it. They are brutal. Silence the monk, chop up the ele. End of story. --Karlos 11:52, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :::Contemp ftw. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:03, 5 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Contempt you mean ^^ gaze of contempt then this *grin* Oh wait even better, this then expunge enchants, since your spells are already recharging. So.. arcane echo, expunge, and after disable ends shroud again :)(Not a fifty five 03:53, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :::::If you use a non-spell after AE you lose AE. Also, Rapta did mean contem. Contemplation of purity, to remove this hex. --Fyren 03:59, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Oh I know he meant contemplation :P. And I just wordered the wrong, arcane, shroud, expunge etc. (Not a fifty five 08:21, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :::::::Actually, if you used gaze of contempt, then this, you couldn't remove this hex with contemplation of purity.--15pxWindjammer 00:42, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::I think he was talking about a combo Gaze of Contempt + Shroud of Silence.Alea 19:55, 19 August 2007 (CDT) shouts and silence... Just makes me wonder... How comes shouts are not affected by silence. :BECAUSE...uhh it's a shroud therefore... crap, IDK. Check out Aeson for a similiar case.-Onlyashadow 08:31, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Because Shroud of Silence disables only SPELLS. --Nyc Elite 12:06, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::He means that considering the name, they should be disabled by this.--Devils Apprentice 19:57, 25 January 2007 (CST) mesmers? I don't get this: "If used with an A/Me or Me/A, you can take advantage of the fact that it does not disable signets or attacks.". Why mesmers in particular? Whichever the other class is, the character can still use attacks, signets, shouts, preparations, chants, echoes, traps, stances, rituals, glyphs and forms - anything on his skillbar thad does not say spell. I can understand that it's mostly useless for elementalists and necros, who are very much dependant on spells, but what's wrong with A/R with some Tiger's Fury, or A/W with "Watch Yourself!"? - Amadan 03:18, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :) I would say blackout. These two go very well together. Shroud someone. Then blackout another, since all your spells are already disabled. Shroud expunge blackout *cackle* (Not a fifty five 03:28, 22 September 2006 (CDT)) :Removed the note since the general aspect of it was a little too obvious and the Me/A and A/Me thing as mentioned was strange. --Fyren 03:47, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Skill Icon Anyone else see someone vomiting?--Salamandra 20:02, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :I can see where you get vomit but I'm pretty sure it's a cloth or maybe even a shroud over someones mouth to keep them silent :P [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 11:18, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Good Skill Great for spikes in TA. GG [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) :Man this skill kills in RA. Shut down the monk and rip up the team. Any other arena this doesnt work as well, as you'll probably have more than one monk, but in RA with generally one monk per group this skill is godly...-70.23.85.212 03:01, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Expertise So, who's volunteering to put that note on every: *ranger skill *attack *Binding Ritual *touch skill? --Shadowcrest 22:45, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Prwnd RT :P --Shadowcrest 22:50, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::Heh, nice one. -- 22:51, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Nerf 1...3 seconds? WTF? This was one of my favourite skills, and now it'a almost as good as a non-elite skill... I reeeally hope they lower the recharge... :Yeah...this skill was good, not overpowered. Intensegandalf 20:26, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :The skill was balanced, now its just bad. 3 seconds of not casting spells..???sigh Gorbachev116 21:08, 6 March 2008 (UTC) -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 20:30, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Ahh taki you should calm down. Anet may change it back after further testing. Intensegandalf 20:38, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well you should know that I bought GW:EN today after careful thinking for about 1 month (I'm not very rich), just to receive a huge slap in my face by ANet as a reward for buying their addon.-- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 20:42, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::But you can't cap Shroud of Silence in EotN? [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 20:43, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::No, I had it before, and now it's useless, hell, even Shock is infinitely better now. One simple knockdown is better than a goddamn elite, this is ridiculous now, revert ANet, and do so FAST. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 20:56, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Should be something like 4-6 seconds duration, and 20ish recharge. 85.81.126.123 20:58, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why? It was easy to remove or survive..It didn't need a nerf I play a monk in pvp mostly and I have never had a problem with sins using this...Even 2 sins together using this is still easy to survive..(And heal) :::::::Exactly, this didn't need nerfing whatsoever, 85.81.126.123's buff proposal isnt that bad but I still prefer the old version.-- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 21:05, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I gotta Agree with Taki here. This was an awesome skill, and It got hit undeservedly. But still, it'll be patched right back up, Izzy likes to crush to dust ant rebuild. :::::::::Fun fact: ANY knockdown skill is better than this. Seb2net 22:19, 6 March 2008 (UTC) lol, I'm sad to say this, but you're right. me want no recharge on this skill if it's going to stay like this... :Another fun fact: Blackout > This 70.176.211.246 22:31, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Nothing bad about blackout though, shutting down warriors during a spike, or even using it to slow down their spike is kind of useful. So yes, Blackout>this The nerfbat smacked this one hard. They can't cast spells for 3 seconds, and you can't for 15. Not worth it now. 76.89.81.150 00:19, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Holy hell, Izzy must have been in a very bad, sin-hating mood. Chances are they are going to revert it for being a piece of garbage Elite now. Lord of the Yoshis 00:45, 7 March 2008 (UTC) NO, this was my FAVORITE sin elite, since they mostly suck, with all the sin nerfs this was one of the ONLY skills I could rely on for a 4 skill combo, and now even its gone >_< Lame, it was perfectly balanced as it was >.>; Revert plz. Vainity And Sorrow 01:02, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Its like a wimpy version of a knockdown...That takes up your elite-24.16.45.133 02:31, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::This was not hit by a nerfbat... this was hit by a nerfnuke. -- '[[User:Lann|Lann']] 02:32, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::They are probably going to reduce recharge, remove the spell disabling conditon or readjust the lenght... just like they will do with a majority of necro skills they buffed. Big Bow 06:52, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Hopefully. This skill was easy to counter with Holy Veil... unless someone stripped it before (like it happened to me). This skill is now crap... compared to Wail of Doom. J Striker 06:57, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Even compared to Mending, and that says a LOT. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 12:20, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::True, but this skill disables Mending (A/Mo). Thus, this skill is a great way to stop oneself from using it. J Striker 12:26, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think this skill must've caught a case of teh suckz0rz --Gimmethegepgun 19:51, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Izzy got his butt stomped in TA by a team with sins rotating Shroud of Silence on him. He was very pissy about getting pwned so hard, so he nerfed it. He will get over it in a week or so and change it back. LAWL LAWL 30 sec recharge for wut...2 shut down a caster for 3 sec? GG 62.45.141.92 18:24, 7 March 2008 (UTC) IDEA: let this "izzy" person win in future, mm'kay? ::Just wait till izzy's period is over. --74.171.70.24 05:34, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::Another elite bites the dust. Completely unusable now. :::: Agreed, this is total whack. 3 seconds of shutdown against shutting your own spells down for 15 seconds, it's laughable. To make this one work you need to make *very specific* skill chains and would probably only be effective in 1vs1 situations where your opponent has no chance of simply running away. Combine this with interrupts after it wears off, you might even be able to kill a monk. Lol what a lame elite! PuppetX 18:25, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Who wouldn't run away in 1v1? 18:27, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::::: "Just wait till Izzy's period's over." LOL!!!!...I agree Toxin 10:36, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Sbp : It's no longer an elite . 30 sec / 10 mana , 2 duration omfg ? A.Net should stop fucking Update on ASSASSIN's skills , it's my main char and I can't play it now . Where is the pleasure .Look at Necromancer skills , now it's a kiling spree character . Sad 3 Days It's been 3 days since doom day, and nothing's changed, so I say: -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko'']] 18:14, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :This skill was pure BS in arena play, if your healer doesn't have holy veil before it is cast the healer stands 0% chance against a timed spike. It was OP, get over it.-- 18:19, 9 March 2008 (UTC)